


swimming pool, glimmering darlin'

by atheoryon



Series: Mandatory Fun [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i mean there's a coffee related plot which lasts abt 500 words, so Ykno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheoryon/pseuds/atheoryon
Summary: Sat on the edge of the pool, purple mug in one hand, and his gorgeous muscles all on display with a pair of swimming shorts that should be illegal in at least fourteen states, was Bucky.Really, who could blame Clint for reacting like that.





	swimming pool, glimmering darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Posted for [this](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/183737792164/this-week-lets-see-where-this-image-takes-our) mandatoryfunday prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> Title from Lana del Rey's Off to the Races
> 
> Also gifted to CB, who got me into this ship and writing for it.  
> Unbetaed, hope you like it!

It figured, Clint thought, that the one time he actually wanted to drink coffee like a functioning human, at a proper hour and from a proper cup, he wouldn’t be able to. Just his luck, really.

He and Bucky had been stationed in sunny California for three days, working out the details for an op they were running at a gala later that week. Really, all the credits to Stark for stationing him with his boyfriend, in a sunny mansion with a pool, and enough time to prepare so they could lounge around as well.

It was all very nice of him, but none of it was worth it without his coffee. He’d woken up around 11, without the familiar heat of Bucky next to him, so he wasn’t off to a great start and then, when he’d finally gotten out of bed to make some much-needed coffee, the coffee pot was gone, along with his favorite mug, a purple hawkeye mug with the mug handle painted by Steve to look like Bucky’s metal arm. He loved it, he’d brought it across the fucking continent for an op, and now it was gone.

Well.

Probably Bucky had it somewhere.

Clint just wasn’t sure where Bucky was yet. He’d have left a note if he had actually gone somewhere, but so far he wasn’t in the bathroom, kitchen, or living room. So. Somewhere else. Once Clint had all his brain cells firing at their usual speed (which was slightly more difficult without his coffee) he’d figure out where his boyfriend had run off to. Until then, he figured the cold water of the pool might wake him up.

As he walked onto the patio leading towards the pool though, it very much wasn’t his brain that woke up, but a very different body part suddenly demanding his attention.

Sat on the edge of the pool, purple mug in one hand, and his gorgeous muscles all on display with a pair of swimming shorts wrapped around his strong thighs in a way that should be illegal in at least fourteen states, was Bucky. He looked up when Clint came within his sight, grinning brightly at him.

“Finally woke up huh?” He’d quickly put down his cup to sign at Clint, seeing as he hadn’t bothered with his hearing aids. Bucky gestured towards the cup, “You looking for this?” His eyes crinkled and his dimple appeared as he smiled, and Clint suddenly couldn’t remember why he was looking for the mug again.

“Dick. You know I love that mug.” He couldn’t put any heat behind his signs, with his boyfriend looking that happy and relaxed in the California sun. He dove into the pool, swam to the side Bucky was sitting at and came up for air again between his legs, quickly grabbing the cup still half full and drained it, keeping his eyes trained on Bucky’s as if challenging him to stop him.

Bucky just hugged him as he put the mug back on the floor, then pulled back to sign: “Surprised it took you as long as it did to get here, knowing your caffeine habits.” Clint swatted his thigh lightly in response, taking the remark in stride, because really, he had no counterpoint for it. He let his hand rest on Bucky’s thigh, scratching lightly at the soft hairs. Sometimes he honestly couldn’t believe this was his life; working with the Avengers, going to California for a week to go undercover at a gala, having his boyfriend there with him and plenty of free time to have some fun while they were there at that.

Now that he’s thought of that, he couldn’t resist letting his hands slide up Bucky’s sides and then down his back. Just as Bucky’s caught onto what he’s doing, he took hold of Bucky’s shoulder and tugged him forward, sending him toppling over him into the pool.

 

Bucky gasped at the unexpected movement, immediately choking on the water that got into his mouth. When he resurfaced besides Clint, who was still laughing, he sputtered and gaped at him. He quickly worked his (ruined, thanks) hair out of his face and stared at Clint, who looked at him with a challenging smile on his lips.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Bucky splashed water into Clint’s face, enjoying the laugh that followed.

They messed around like that for a while, until they’d manoeuvred back to the edge of the pool, Bucky crowding Clint against the pool’s wall. Clint’s breath hitched as he hit the wall. He pulled himself up so he could sit on the edge, his boyfriend immediately taking up the space between his legs.

Bucky took advantage of his movement forward, pressing his lips against Clint’s, smiling as he immediately returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist, pulling him infinitesimally closer, not wanting to let any distance between them. The kiss turned more heated as Clint opened his mouth slightly, letting Bucky slide his tongue against his. They let the heat simmer for a while, not needing it to go anywhere and just enjoying being together, until Clint’s hands wandered south, grabbing two handfuls of Bucky’s ass.

Bucky groaned at the feeling, letting his own hands wander over Clint’s biceps, then his pecs and abs, settling on his hips. With some regret he pulled away from Clint’s lips, kissing along his jawline and down his neck, latching onto his collarbone, enjoying the breathy gasps of his name Clint made as he bit down just this side of too painful, lapping over it with his tongue to soothe the burn. He set to work on making more marks along Clint’s chest (decidedly not heart-shaped), as he tried to work Clint’s soaked boxer briefs down.

Laughing at his struggle, Clint drew his hands back to quickly sign that it was his own fault for stealing his favorite mug, but obediently lifted his hips to get rid of the offending fabric. Already half-hard, his laughter turned into a shuddery moan as Bucky wrapped his hand around him, slowly pumping a few times to make him fully hard.

Clint grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair, forcing him up to connect their lips once more, probably a bit too sloppily but who could blame him when Bucky twisted his hand like that. Pulling away to take a few much needed breaths, he signed for Bucky to get out of the water, settling down onto his lap as soon as he sat down by the pool side again.

Bucky tried to protest, signing about how he couldn’t get his swimming shorts off like that, but Clint shook his head. “It’s fine.” Bucky raised his eyebrows at that and Clint blushed slightly, ducking his head. Instead of adding another reply, Bucky grabbed onto Clint’s hips and ground him down against his hard-on through his swimming shorts, the wet material somehow giving Clint great friction.

Clenching his eyes shut, he continued gyrating his hips at the incredible feeling of Bucky’s body heat seeping through thin swimming shorts. As he held onto Bucky’s shoulders like his life depended on it, one warm flesh and the other cold metal, he felt rather than heard Bucky’s answering moans.

It wasn’t until Bucky wrapped his hand, sudden cold metal, around his aching hard cock that Clint looked down. The sight of it punched any breath he might have had left out of him; Bucky’s abs, half shadowed, half a glorious golden tan in the sun, his slim hips wrapped in that black and white, almost hypnotising pattern, with his metal hand around his cock, not a weapon but still so, so, powerful. Just underneath that, the head of his cock, flushed red with a bead of precome dripping down, peeking out from under the waistband, painting an enticing picture if Clint had ever seen one.

With deep regret, yet unable to help himself, Clint worked Bucky’s waistband down to under his balls, shifting so he could wrap his own hand around both of their cocks, groaning at the feeling of Bucky hard and warm against him. He stroked them both, fist tight as Bucky lifted his head to slot their mouths together, his tongue hot and insistent, licking into his mouth and God, Clint was not going to last long like this.

Luckily, Bucky didn't seem to be far behind him, thrusting his hips up ever so slightly at every downstroke of Clint's hand, the rough calluses that came with years of handling weaponry rough against the delicate skin.

Not able to manage much more than gasping Bucky’s name into his mouth and curse in between broken, shuddering breaths, Clint tightened his grip, not following much of a rhythm but chasing the feeling of a hot, heavy need pooling in his stomach. Adding onto the fire flowing through his veins was Bucky, licking and biting his neck in a way that would surely leave marks but who cared when it shot dizzying sparks of arousal through him, straight to his dick.

Just as his hand started to tire from the speed he was using, Bucky bat his hand away to wrap his metal one around both of them and the stark contrast of the cold metal and the hot slick of Bucky’s dick and precome, had him done for. A few strokes of Bucky's sure hand and he was coming, a few ropes of come making lines over Bucky's torso.

He leaned back slightly, using one hand to support his weight, as he watched Bucky finish himself off, greedily taking in his dilated pupils and flushed skin. It didn't take long before Bucky came as well, breath stopping for a moment as he slowed his hand, before taking in a few deep breaths.

They basked in the afterglow and the warm sun for a few moments before the feeling of drying come became uncomfortable rather than a gorgeous sight, and they got up to clean up in the shower, bickering about coffee on their way.

 

It wasn't until halfway through the gala, just as Clint was about to chat up the arms dealer they were supposed to bring in, that Bucky signed, and damn it all to hell and back, how did he manage to make signing look like a cocky drawl:

“So, those swimming shorts, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [atheoryon](atheoryon.tumblr.com)


End file.
